Alcohol para ahogar las penas
by Naoko Daidouji
Summary: Pocas cosas unen más que los sueños rotos. (Grell y William)


_**N/A: Supongo que no es necesario aclarar esto tratándose de un personaje como Grell, pero por si las dudas, usaré pronombres femeninos para referirme a ella. Tiene sentido en el contexto de la historia, y la forma en que suele hablar de ella misma, aunque si la autora eventualmente declara una postura diferente, haré los cambios pertinentes para apegarme al canon. Gracias por su comprensión.**_

.-

Grell aterrizó en el tejado, como hacía casi siempre con el lugar donde tenía que trabajar. Un caos de voces y lamentos coreaba el dantesco escenario del edificio en llamas, siniestro crematorio para una larga lista de almas a punto de ser segadas. Miró la hoja de asignación del día, iluminada por las lenguas de fuego que danzaban a su alrededor, y soltó un suspiro muy largo.

En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que por un milagro ésta hubiera cambiado desde que la recibió aquella mañana. Pero no, todos los nombres y apellidos seguían ahí, inefables.

Cuarenta y tres niños entre cero y ocho años, diez monjas, un doctor, media docena de campesinos que se acercaron a ayudar en cuanto notaron que el orfanato se había incendiado, y ocho miembros del Real Cuerpo de Bomberos.

—A veces odio este trabajo.

Los adultos no le inspiraban ninguna compasión. No veía ningún problema en terminar con sus vidas y enviar sus almas a donde sea que tuvieran que pasar la eternidad.

Los adolescentes llegaban a hacerle gracia. Tan osados y tan vulnerables, tan soberbios y tan incapaces, tan impulsivos y tan torpes. Peor para ellos.

Pero los niños, sobre todo los más pequeños… esa era otra historia totalmente diferente.

Inhaló profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para entrar al edificio, cuando unas pisadas firmes aterrizaron a un lado suyo.

Supo quien era sin tener que verlo.

—Will…

—Sutcliff… supuse que ibas a necesitar ayuda.

—Es... una lista inmensa para uno solo —susurró, con voz apenas audible. Se oía resentida.

—Se te asignó por error—. William carraspeó, sintiéndose culpable. Siempre intentaba evitarle esta clase se trabajos, pero aquel día se le traspapelaron unas carpetas y al pelirrojo le había tocado accidentalmente el incidente más grave de esa jornada—. Es mucho, pero podremos con el trabajo.

—Está bien…

El pelinegro se acomodó las gafas con la punta de su guadaña y se preparó para saltar al jardín interior del edificio. Pero antes dedicó una mirada de reojo a su compañera y se dio cuenta de que seguía dudando, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Tenemos trabajo. Espabila.

Grell gruño algo por lo bajo, pero asintió, y ambos se lanzaron al vacío.

.-

—Nada que destacar.

Puso el sello sobre la ficha del último bombero que había tratado de salir con un bebé en los brazos, y suspiró aliviada al ver que el niño no estaba en la lista. Era pequeño, pero sobreviviría, al menos por esa noche.

Hizo a un lado la chaqueta del pobre hombre para observar a la criatura resguardada bajo sus pliegues. No tendría más de seis meses, y se aferraba con sus diminutos puños a la camiseta de su salvador. Grell sabía que era contra las reglas, pero no le importó: tomó al pequeño en brazos, demasiado aturdido por el humo para llorar o inquietarse, y lo resguardó bajo su abrigo color rojo sangre.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Baja esa cosa inmediatamente!

—¡Will! Solo voy a llevarlo afuera y a dárselo a alguien. No está en la lista.

—No está en la lista. Ergo, alguien va a rescatarlo. Déjalo ahí y vamos, todavía faltan algunos en la planta alta.

—Voy a llevarlo afuera.

—Vas a complicarnos el trabajo, como siempre.

—¿Y quién te pidió ayuda, Will?

—No es por ti, es nuestro trabajo. Y si no quieres un reporte tendrás que hacer caso.

Haciendo un gesto de niña mimada, Grell le sacó la lengua a su superior y miró con gesto dulce la diminuta bolita de carne que se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

—Eres muy lindo… —susurró, acunándolo con suavidad mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta trasera del edificio. El aroma suave de sus cabellos, aun por encima del olor a humo y madera quemada, la llenó de una paz que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar. Hubiera querido quedarse así un poco más, consentirlo hasta que se durmiera y disfrutar de la dulce sensación de su calor independiente del calor del fuego que amenazaba cada vez más cerca, pero el niño necesitaba salir de aquel infierno cuanto antes. Saltó ágilmente por encima de las llamas y salió del edificio con total tranquilidad.

La gente la miraba extrañada. No solo daba la impresión de estar dando un paseo y no en medio de una crisis como aquella, sino que también parecía estar ilesa y sin atisbos de ahogo o algo que indicase que siquiera había estado en el lugar del incidente.

Caminó con decisión hasta el camión de bomberos y sin decir palabra se lo entregó a uno de ellos.

—Cuídate... —se despidió del pequeño en un hilo de voz, y después volvió andando al edificio, con el sonido de sus tacones haciendo eco en la estructura destrozada.

.-

—Tuve que terminar yo el trabajo, como siempre.

No hubo respuesta.

—Tendrás que hacer algunas horas extras la próxima semana.

—Sí…

Echaron a andar de vuelta a casa. William la miraba de reojo. Mantenía su fachada de fría eficiencia, como siempre, pero en el fondo sentía lástima por la pobre alma que inconscientemente arrullaba los pliegues de su abrigo, como si aún sostuviera al pequeño superviviente contra su pecho. No lo entendía, como muchas otras cosas que no entendía de las extravagancias de Grell. Pero la añoranza, la frustración y el vacío de un sueño condenado a no cumplirse… eso lo entendía demasiado bien.

Carraspeó suavemente para atraer su atención, y fingió ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

—No es tan tarde, después de todo. ¿Quieres… ir por una copa?

Grell volvió del trance en que parecía estar sumergida y se giró hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Will! ¿Es en serio? ¡Pero estoy hecha un desastre, necesito cambiarme de ropa, volver a maquillarme...!

—Sin problema. Te cambias y salimos.

Grell lo abrazó impulsivamente, y él por una vez en la vida no la rechazó. Le hubiera gustado ser abrazado en sus momentos más oscuros.

Tal vez, si hubiera habido alguien…

Tal vez…

—Vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Mañana tenemos que trabajar.

Grell lo tomó del brazo y mimosamente lo estrechó contra su cuerpo al andar. Algunas lágrimas discretas corrían aún por sus mejillas.

—Alcohol para ahogar las penas… —murmuró, sonriendo con tristeza. —Cliché, pero lo acepto.

Will no podía dejar de mirarla, muy a su pesar. Era imposible olvidar las veces que había visto lo peor de ella, pero en ese momento, con el maquillaje corrido por la faena y las lágrimas y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, rota y triste.

Rogó mentalmente por no toparse con alguien conocido mientras abría el portal hacia su mundo, pero no hizo nada para apartarla de su lado mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían en la bruma londinense. Al fin de cuentas, en el abismo de sueños rotos donde moraban sus almas, la compañía era una de las pocas cosas a las que podían aferrarse.


End file.
